Valentine's Day
by dcandthebirds112446
Summary: One day. One city. Two words. Valentine's Day. What does love mean to these Jump City Residents? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So Instead of working on that epilouge you guys were asking for, my lazy ass watched a movie. lolz. And That movie brought me to this! A total of 15,000 words sans A/N's so it will be a very short story. Its all written so I will be posting chapters very very quickly. Wooo Hooo! Yeayah! Okay I'm done. This story is one meant for humor and romance and most of these lines come out of the movie. So if youlike the dialogue just go ahead and check out the movie. Its really great. It's called, you guessed it _"Valentine's Day"_! I hope you enjoy this!**

**DISCLAIMER(Heavy on the Dis): ME NO OWN TEEN TITANS OR VALENTINE'S DAY! (But I love them both!)**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Radio Station<strong>

"_This is Hotspot coming at you on Valentine's Day. So wake up because today, we will be there playing the songs you love and the songs you love to love to."_

* * *

><p>Garfield Logan woke up and quietly opened the drawer in his nightstand. He pulled out a ring and twirled it in his fingers before turning to look at his girlfriend. Her auburn hair framed her face as her chest rose up and down. Her now closed blue eyes were still vibrant to him even as she slept.<p>

He then slid out of the bed quietly and walked over to her side. Her hand, the one he needed, was underneath her pillow. He carefully slid his hand under the pillow and gently pulled hers out. Luckily it didn't wake her. He then noticed there was a BlackBerry in her hand. "Seriously?" he whispered to her.

He tried to gently pry it out of her grip. When that didn't work he pulled a little harder causing her to stir. Her eyes opened and she smiled at him. "Morning." she greeted.

"Babs. Most of the advice my dad has given me, has been absolute crap." she laughed. "But there was one thing he told me that stuck with me my entire life." he admitted.

"And what's that?" she teased.

"He said, 'If you're in love with a girl that's too good for you, marry her.'" she just smiled slightly and he pulled out the ring. She gasped and he asked her as he put the ring on her finger. "So?"

"Really?" she asked him her eyes glistening.

He nodded. "Happy Valentine's Day." she just laughed and returned with "Happy Valentine's Day!" she brought him into a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Half An Hour Later Outside Of the Apartment.<strong>

"SHE SAID YES!" Gar ran out to see his best friend Victor Stone reading a newspaper. He stood there with a shocked smile on his face. Gar took out his phone and dialed someone's number as he walked over to Vic. "Hey call me when you get this because I've got big news!" he left a voicemail and addressed Vic. "She said yes!" he was ecstatic.

"You're kidding?" he said not believing it himself.

"What do you mean?" Gar asked.

"I mean you're kidding!" He hugged his friend, "That's great!"

"You thought she would say no." Gar stated more than asked.

"No. Well I mean, you know me. I'm always preparing for the worst." he made up an excuse.

"Yeah I know you. But ya know what the best part of this is?" he asked as he swung around on a nearby pole. Vic climbed into the passengers seat and Gar took to the wheel. "I can be a big sappy cheese ball and nobody will be able to say a thing because today is Valentine's Day and everybody loves love on Valentine's Day!"

He began to drive out forgetting to put his turn signal on angering a driver who almost hit him. The furious man stuck his head through the roof of the car and screamed. "HEY! Get your head out of your ass and use your Goddamn turn signal! Ya freakin' MORON!" Gar sheepishly turned on the signal and headed to a flower factory for his pickup.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Wally West was walking through the studio with his latest assignment in his hands. He gripped the horrid paper in his hand. It was something he would absolutely refuse to report on and he decided that that's exactly what he would tell Laura DeMille, his boss.

He caught the eye of a few co-workers who had little crushes on him. He winked and waved at them as he walked but not much more. He had no time to flirt. He was on a mission. The abomination that greeted him that morning would be dealt with. He spotted Laura.

"Laura." he called out the her.

"Wallace."

"Wally." he corrected before continuing. "What the hell is this?" he held out the paper to her.

Laura, thinking he was referring to the tap dancing weather girl replied, "Oh the boss thinks it will up the ratings a little bit." she smirked. And he sighed.

"I'm not talking about Pippi Long Stocking over there. I'm talking about this." she looked up and rolled her eyes. "I'm a sportscaster. I don't report on Valentine's Day." he spoke as if it were acid on his tongue.

"You are my number 2 sportscaster. So on slow sports days like today, I need you to report on holidays such as this one."

"Valentine's Day isn't a holiday. We don't get the day off on Valentine's Day!" he defended.

"I don't care. Jump City has sappy people in love all over today just ask them random questions about love and valentines and all that mushy crap. Then you're done with it." she tried to convince him to do it.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't know Laura."

"Look I need what I need to keep my job. And I need love and passion and happy and romantic and I need it from you." she got close enough to poke him in his chest with every requirement. He looked at her strangely and in one last attempt to wiggle out of the assignment he spoke softly and said.

"You need Jesus."

"Just go." she said shaking with annoyance. "Go!"

* * *

><p><strong>At The Local Flower Shop<strong>

"Hey! Morning Paul!" Gar walked up to his supplier.

"Garfield!" he said excitedly. "I'm going to be interviewed! There's a camera man right over there."

"That's great!" Gar said. "But I've got to tell you something then I need a favor."

"Sure anything for you! You're my best customer." the old man said genuinely.

"Okay. Well first off she said yes."

"She said yes?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. What is it with you guys? She said yes." Gar laughed. "But anyway I need to give her flowers. Not a rose, I need something just as special as she is." the elderly man smiled at him and led him to a room in the back. He searched for a moment before finding the box he was looking for. It was long and had gold wrapping paper around it. He handed it to Gar who asked, "What is it?" he tried to open it.

"No. Wait." Paul put his hand over the lid. "Don't open it until the perfect moment."

"Okay." Gar agreed before walking him to the interview spot.

Wally walked to the man with his red hair slicked back and microphone in hand. "Sir how many flowers do you sell every year?" he asked as the camera rolled.

The poor man discovered that day that he was camera shy but luckily on his way out, Gar walked by and saved him. "About 110 million roses are sold every Valentine's Day." he answered.

"Do you work for him?" Wally asked Gar.

"Oh no. He's my supplier I own Go Green Café. It's a flower shop and café business on the corner of Wolfman and Perez."

"When did you start that business?" Wally continued the interview.

"Actually my parents started it in South Africa and my dad brought it over here."

"Really? That's great." Wally said impressed. "Well you heard it here first folks. 110 million roses out there waiting to be sold and you can get them at Go Green Café at the corner of Wolfman and Perez."

"And we're clear." the cameraman cued.

* * *

><p><strong>Slade's Apartment<strong>

Terra Markov turned around in the sheets as her boyfriend ,Slade Wilson, got ready to leave. She watched him get dressed and pull on his tie before realizing something. "Well you do have a flaw after all." she said.

"And what's that?" he asked as he juggled three pieces of fruit before dropping one back in the bowl taking a bite of another and tossing the last one to Terra who caught it expertly.

"Your job." she said and she took a bite.

"I thought women loved doctors."

"Okay one, that's a stereotype. Two, while the lab coats are very sexy, the traveling is a little less loveable."

"Well think of it this way. While I'm out there fixing his heart, you can hold mine." he pulled out a toy heart and wound it up letting it dance on the table next to them. She smiled and brought him in for a kiss. She reached for his shirt and he pulled away.

"Nice try." he smirked and she whined in defeat.

"I can't believe you're leaving me on Valentine's Day." she said as he stepped into the bathroom.

"You said you had something to do." he reminded her as she inspected the toy heart.

"I do have something to do, I'm just not sure I want to do it." she wound up the toy. "You know my friend Jenny?" she asked.

"Jenny…" he trailed off.

"Neurotic sometimes a hot mess but I still love her." she smiled as she wound up the toy. "She's hosting this annual 'I Hate Valentine's Day' party and it's a bit of a depressing dinner of sorts."

"What's to hate?" he asked as he took the lint off of his jacket.

"Well nothing if you're a handsome divorced doctor," she climbed out of the bed and walked over to Slade " but for the rest of us single women it's a bit of a universal cosmic bitch slap that says, 'Hey remember when you were in Junior High and you had acne and you played in the marching band and nobody would ever ask you to the spring formal? Well, nothing's changed.'" she finished.

"I would climb over broken glass to take you to the spring formal, then I would prescribe something for the acne." she laughed before heading into his bathroom to freshen up and get ready for school.

"That's why you're my valentine." he smiled and turned on the TV to see a man getting interviewed.

"_We're back here with Garfield Logan the owner of Go Green Café. So tell me you're a florist so you've seen lots and lots of different stories being played out, I'm sure." Wally said._

"_I sure have."_

"_So tell me, do you still believe in love?"_

"_Well hell yeah. Without love what else is there? Everything spurs from it. Even pain." _

Slade took down the number and name of the florist shop and put it in his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Richard's Apartment Building<strong>

Rachel Roth had been awake for a long time and she had done everything she could think of except make breakfast, so she pulled on her shirt to cover herself, considering she only had on her underwear and a bra, then she walked into the bedroom where Richard was still sleeping with the sheets covering his lower half.

She found a nearby camera and climbed on top of the bed with one leg on either side of him. He still wasn't awake so she bounced on the bed a little bit. Still nothing so she did it once more.

"Oh okay. I'm up, I'm up!" he said. He noted that she was taking pictures of him and they fell out with each click. "Did you at least get my good side?" he asked.

"I don't know." she teased. "Roll over." he smacked the back of her legs in retaliation and she fell on top of him. She kissed him sweetly and broke it before saying, "Last night…." and she trailed off.

"Was….?"

"Amazing." she said it as if it were already obvious. "But that might be because I used to be a gymnast."

"That certainly explains a lot."

"I didn't hurt you right?" she asked.

"Yeah right." he picked up a picture. "Photography? I thought you wanted to be a poet."

"A girl can change her mind. That's how last night happened Dick." she gave him a quick peck before looking at the photo he had in his hands. "Besides, I don't think anybody, could write that photo." she laughed. And he looked at it.

"Ouch. Do you think my nose is a little too big for my face?" he asked inspecting the picture.

"I think that's the city talking. And I think you have a great nose." she answered. She threw the rest of the pictures out of her hands and set the camera down. He smirked and kissed her. They continued until Rachel's eyes fluttered open to make sure she had time for _that _and she saw the time on the clock. She climbed off of him in a panic.

"Oh my God. Is that the time?" she asked. While she put on her shoes.

"Um yeah. But its three minutes fast. I don't like being late." he told her.

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Just like that?" he asked disappointed.

"Skirt, skirt. Where's the skirt?" she looked around before Richard pointed to it hanging from a random bar.

"Oh yeah. I think I remember that." she went around to corner to change. "Three minutes?" she asked curiously. "Why not five?"

"I don't want to seem too eager. But you know what? Stay. We could grab breakfast." he offered getting out of the bed and putting his boxers on. "Hang out for a little bit."

Rachel smiled a little bit considering it. Then her phone rang and that ringtone she knew too well played. "Oh damn it. I knew it I knew it!" she hopped over the bed and pick up the phone dropping it in her bag. She picked up her belt and put it on.

"Is that techno or something?" Richard asked.

"I guess so. It seems more retro to me." she said as she got her scarf on. She picked up her moped helmet and ran to get her jacket. "Thank you so much for last night. I had a blast. And there is fresh coffee over there for you."

"I thought I was all out of coffee." he said.

"Yeah you were." she slipped on her jacket. " I borrowed some from your neighbor. By the way, she was very surprised you had female company, she thought you were gay." she said as she walked out. "Don't worry I set her straight." she gave him a kiss before closing the door.

"Well bye." he said after she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Apartment.<strong>

"Mmmmmm. I'm sorry I didn't answer the first time." Rachel spoke into the phone with a low sexy tone. " I was thinking about what you were going to do to me and I just couldn't wait. I didn't have a free hand." A few more moans here and there. "I think I'd like that very much. Oh yeah. My room mate just got home, Do you want to have a threesome?"

"If he says yes, it will take me a minute to change." Another woman had heard what she said and Rachel just walked away awkwardly.

"You know I would do anything to keep _you _happy baby." she climbed on her moped after the session was done and shook her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Edgar and Estelle's House<strong>

Edgar clipped roses from the garden outside the house and walked inside swatting a few bees away. He walked into the bedroom and laid them out near his wife Estelle. She woke up and saw the present he held in his hand.

"Hey there."

"Edgar, I thought we agreed not to give each other gifts this year."

"I lied."

"So did I." she pulled a present out from under the bed. They got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to see their grandson Timmy working on valentines for his second grade class.

"This is a hard day for him. His mother used to do this with him every Valentine's Day." she explained to her husband.

"Ahhh. I see. Why don't you offer to do it with him?" Edgar suggested.

"I did. But he said its only fun with her." she whispered back.

"Hey little man, What do you say to a big breakfast before we head to town?"

"I can't eat grandpa."

"Who says so? Who says you can't eat? Are you sick?"

"Yeah. I'm love sick." Edgar looked up at Estelle with a worried look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Slade's Apartment<strong>

Terra got Gar's messages and decided to head over to his shop before work. She was dressed in heels a black skirt and a simple silk grey button down shirt. She headed downstairs in the elevator. It made a stop and a girl with red hair held back with a white headband, stepped on. She had a burgundy skirt with a white top and a half jacket that matched the color of the skirt she had on. And along with all that she had a giant bear**. (1)**

"Hello." Terra said politely.

"Hey." she said back and the elevator doors closed. "So I wake up this morning and my boyfriend texts me and he's like, look outside your door."

"Oh I see." she pointed to the bear and went back to texting.

"But you know he's nowhere to be found. And I look down and I see like this giant bear."

"Yeah that explains a lot."

"Yeah. Isn't that just the sweetest thing ever though?"

"Super sweet ever and ever." she returned trying to end the conversation politely.

"Do you live here? Because I see you here in the lobby sometimes because I live here."

"No I don't. I just visit."

"Just visit? Oh." the two heard the bell ring and Terra sighed. "Well I'm going to school now. And I'm gonna take my bear with me." she said with a smile. Terra had a small smile on her face and she left.

* * *

><p><strong>On A Plane<strong>

A flight attendant moved around offering blankets to those who needed them. She approached a man with dark hair and a suit on. Next to him, a sleeping soldier with orange hair pulled into a bun was leaning on his shoulder. She carefully rested a blanket on top of them before moving on.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Go Green Café <strong>

Terra entered Gar's shop through the back. She made her way through people saying hey to a few people who recognized her. She went around until she found Vic.

"Hey baby sis!" Vic hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Victor!" she returned it and asked for Gar.

"He's in the café. The pastries were late today so he's gotta do double duty." he answered with a laugh.

"You're so mean to him." Terra teased as she went searching for him. She went up to the counter and stole a chocolate muffin from the rack.

"Hey." he said as he saw her. "You _do _know you're paying for that right?" he teased.

"You _do _know there's no chance in hell right?" she teased back. "How are you? Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." he answered putting fresh baked tarts on the cooling rack. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"Well on the phone it just sounded like she said- It sounded like she might have said….."

"Yes. She said Yes! Why does everybody keep doing that?"

"She said yes?"

"Yes!"

"Oh! Congratulations! I didn't get it, I'm sorry! But Wow!" he came from around the counter to give her a hug. "You're getting married. Oh my gosh!"

"Yeah. I'm getting married, but you young lady. When am I going to meet this doctor boyfriend of yours."

"Soon I hope."

"Well what are you guys doing today?"

"Um well, yeah he's not here. He's doing a surgery in San Francisco so…." she trailed off.

"Well then go surprise him."

"What?" she asked. "I don't know where he's staying though." she considered it.

"Yeah. Go surprise him. Make a few calls and find out. " Gar said. "Be a romantic. Don't think. Just do!"

"Okay." she took a bite of the muffin. They kissed each other on the cheek and she congratulated him before taking out her cell phone and calling her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"Hey there." Slade answered from his car. "I'm just pulling into the airport right now." He said as he pulled into the driveway. "I'll call you when I land."<p>

"Okay yeah I get it." she said from the other line. He slid his wedding ring on.

Slade hung up and headed to the backyard. His wife was getting out of the pool and his daughter Rose was on her laptop typing something.

"Hey pumpkin." he kissed the top of her head.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hey sweetie. The surgery went late so I stayed at the condo." he kissed his wife and started juggling some fruit. Making his wife smile.

"Doesn't daddy juggle well sweetheart?" he smirked back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Plane<strong>

Bruce couldn't sleep for some reason and he realized it was because the shade for the window was open slightly. He couldn't move the arm closest to the window because a woman with orange colored hair had fallen asleep on his shoulder at some point during the flight. He didn't mind at all. He just needed to sleep. He reached his foot towards the window blind to try to pull it down but failed ultimately. His foot accidentally bumped into the woman and she woke up immediately. "What are you doing?" she asked tensely.

"I'm sorry. You were sleeping and I was trying not to wake you."

"It's quite alright. I'm sorry about-"

"Sleeping on me?" he cut her off. "Don't be. It's the least I can do on a fourteen hour flight."

"Thank you."

"Are you on active duty?"

"Yes sir." she said looking straight ahead.

He nodded in response and noticed the military uniform's detail. "So you've got two bars. Is that lieutenant?" he asked

"No that's captain."

"Ahhh. Captain Hol. You have loved one in LA?" she didn't answer. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. How long have you been away?"

"Eleven months."

"How long do you get to stay?"

"Just tonight."

Bruce was shocked. "Fourteen hour flight both ways just to stay one night. That's romantic. That's commitment." they both stayed silent.

"So do you have a MyFace?" he asked. She smiled a little bit still looking forward.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Megan Morrz<strong>

**A/N: Did I forget to mention a three way crossover. Hmmm sneaky me. Lolz not really its mostly because I ran out of characters like halfway through the story. And I know what you're thinking. Raven as Anne Hathaway. But two arguements. One she's playing Catwoman in the next Batman Movie. Two. She kicks ass and I changed the dialogue a sliver to make the personalities more believable.**

**I hope you enjoyed this**

**Much Love and Respect**

**~Poppie~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second Chapter! Hello! My Other stories epilogue is going up right now! Enjoy this one too. **

* * *

><p><strong>At Go Green Café <strong>

"I need some Chris-an-theme-ums."

"I'm sorry what?" Vic asked. He couldn't understand the woman's accent.

"Chris-an-theme-ums. And Cal-li-lillies."

"I'm sorry I don't understand. What language are you speaking."

"I used to speak Tameranian but I am an American citizen now."

"Okay does anybody here speak English with a Tameranian accent?" Vic asked. Just then Barbara walked in looking for Gar.

"Gar."

"There she is! The future Mrs. Logan!" he walked up to her and brought her into the café. They sat down and Barbara pulled a wallet out of her purse.

"Look at what you forgot." she scolded and held it out to him.

"You see that is wh-" he noticed how bare her hand was, "one empty hand."

"Don't be mad."

"Mad? I'm not mad. I'm a little bit concerned because you know, you're not wearing it."

"It's just can you imagine the questions people would ask me? How did he do it? When are you getting married? Where? Chicken or Fish? How many kids are you going to have?"

"Three." he answered.

"What?"

"We could talk about it later." she brushed her hair behind her ears.

"I just think it would be better if we keep it a secret for now. Okay?"

"Yeah okay."

* * *

><p><strong>In the Car<strong>

"So love is the problem huh?" Edgar asked Timmy. He said nothing so Edgar continued. "When I was younger, there was a young lady studying to be an actress. I was finally going to ask her out one day. So I walked right up to her, open my mouth and nothing comes out."

"Nothing?" Timmy asked.

"Nothing. I'm just standing there with my mouth wide open and finally she says, alright I'll meet you here at 6:30."

"She knew what you were going to say."

"She's been reading my mind like that for 51 years."

"The pretty girl was grandma?" Timmy asked.

"The pretty girl _is _grandma." he corrected his grandson.

"When are we going to get there?" he asked.

"We're coming up on Moorpark St. right now. Then Wolfman and Perez." he was quiet so Edgar tried something else. "What's Moorpark spelled backwards?"

"I don't know."

"Krap room."

"Grandpa." he made a grossed out face.

"Don't say that in school." he laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>In Go Green Cafe<strong>

Timmy looked at the cards before picking one out and heading to the cashier. He placed his money and card on the counter but dropped a few coins. He bent down to pick them up as Gar turned around. "What's this?"

Vic pointed to a kid on the floor picking stuff up.

"Excuse me. Can I help you?"

"I would like to send a dozen of those," he pointed to roses, "To the best girl at my school."

"A dozen of those?" he asked as he counted the money lain out in front of him. "Yes sir."

"What's the address?" Gar asked.

"Its at Jump City Elementary School. You can Mapquest it."

"I actually know where that is. I have a friend who works there." Gar said.

"I'd like them to be delivered around recess if that's possible at all. You can just hand me the flowers and I'll do the rest. Thanks." he said professionally. Gar just raised an eyebrow and Vic smiled.

"Alright. You're all set."

"Thank you." he walked away with his grandpa.

"What's up with the cutest little kid in the world? And then he shorted me." Vic laughed. "No he gave me 15 dollars for a 55 dollar arrangement." Timmy came back and asked seriously.

"Can I please have my receipt?"

"Did you get audited last year?" he asked printing one out for him. "That happened to me, they always get the good guys."

* * *

><p><strong>In the Mailroom<strong>

"I don't get it Roy." Richard talked to his friend as he sorted out packages. "I mean, last night? Amazing. This morning? She couldn't get away fast enough."

"Well was their any… lets say disappointment on her part?" Roy asked

"What. No. No way. None. At all." he sorted through mail thinking about it for a moment. "Well, I mean, it was fine."

"Fine's not good enough Grayson." Roy burst his bubble.

"Last night was a solid A." he paused, "Minus. B+? No A minus, A minus." he reassured himself.

"I hate Valentine's Day sometimes." Garth rolled in with a cart full overflowing with red hearts and pink flowers. "I mean why can't the guys deliver these things to their girlfriends themselves?"

"Wait what?" Richard asked. "Today's Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah."

"No its not. It's a Monday. Doesn't Valentine's Day fall on a Thursday?"

"That's Thanksgiving dumb ass." Garth laughed.

"Man. Do you at least have something planned for you guys tonight?" Roy stopped laughing enough to ask.

"You mean since I just found out Valentine's Day was today. Of course." he said sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Same Building In the Office Centers<strong>

"I can do from lunch all the way to five." Rachel said told the person on the other line. "No I don't mind people with fetishes." The truth is she did but she needed the extra hours. "Okay." she saw John Stewart walk in and she put the person on hold.

"Good Morning." she said to him. "You are strong Rachel, you are strong." she whispered to herself before he walked to her desk. "Hello"

"Good morning who are you?" He asked not even looking at her as he gazed through paper work.

"I'm Rachel. I'll be filling in for Liz."

"Hmph. Liz. She wanted the day off. She _has _a life, shit." he chuckled

"Well she had a funeral, so I guess that's like a life."

"Alright then Rachel if you're going to be working for me you should know a few things. One I know they call me Time Bomb John, because of my temper. Don't."

"Noted." she said following him into his office.

"Second I'm dealing with a crisis. It has nothing to do with Valentine's Day and everything to do with the fact I have a client who might not have a career anymore. And if they don't, I've got a big problem." he walked out searching for papers. Rachel located them and held them out.

"I'm here to help you solve that problem." she said.

"Oh really? Who's on hold?" he asked. And her face turned to slight fear.

"My mother." she lied and hung up the phone.

"Hangs up on her own mother." John lifted up his sunglasses and looked at her for the first time during their entire conversation. "That's cold. We just might get along." he walked into his office and Rachel smiled.

Diana Prince went inside after a run on the beach. She brushed her teeth and stared at the other toothbrush. She looked at the other toothbrush and threw it away. She pulled on her shirt and a pair of jeans before watching Sports Center where Circe 'The Siren' Amazon was reporting. She was called 'The Siren' because when she reported something, everyone in range of her voice heard it.

"Diana Prince is still skating in the regional competition this year even after an embarrassing fall last year. Some even call it disgraceful. And Un-ladylike" Diana rolled her eyes.

"This notorious feminist who believes men only lead to trouble seems to be okay with the opposite sex after being spotted with a man walking out of a club." Diana's eyes widened at this and she picked up the phone.

"The real question is, when will this hypocrite pack it in? Throw in the towel? Give it up? Only time will tell-" Diana turned off the TV and called her publicist.

* * *

><p><strong>Jenn's Office<strong>

Jenn was on her treadmill and the phone started ringing. She tried to shut it off but it only went faster. She reached for the phone and talked while trying to shut it off. "Hello?"

"Jenn its me."

"Diana? What's up?"

"The media blitz has begun. That's what's up."

"I know. It was inevitable. Once they got that picture it was over. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I knew what I was getting into when I put on my skates. But what I need is for my highly paid publicist to take care of it."

"You know I'm on it." she said knocking down a cup of Skittles. She frantically picked them up as she spoke. "What else do you need?" She checked her computer to see how many guests were going to her 'I Hate Valentine's Day' party that night.

"I'm meeting with my agent today. I'd like you to be there." she clicked to see zero RSPV's. She frowned and went into a slight moment of shock. "Are you still there?" Diana's voice brought her out of her state.

"I'm here Diana. I'll be there."

"Okay its today at 1:00. I'll pick you up at your office."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and made some calls to make sure there wasn't a mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>At Local High School<strong>

"Registration for AP exams are next week. You flake out, you fail out. Got it?" The class murmured and got up to leave. The teacher had told Artemis Crock to stay back after class and she did so.

"You wanted to see me Ms. McFarlan?"

"Yes. You are one of the best students in all of my classes and you've well over achieved college level academic success. So I was wondering if I could pick your brain for the exam Artemis?"

"Sure." she said simply.

"So today after school."

"Sorry I baby sit the neighbor's grandson after school."

"Okay. Well we can meet at lunch today and,-"

"Oh. Today is a bad day to do anything at lunch. My boyfriend and I are going to be having sex today at lunch." she said plainly. The teacher crushed the can she had in her hand in shock.

"You're having sex?"

"Yeah. It's Valentine's Day, we're in love, and we're both eighteen and we want it to be special so yeah."

"That is quite a umm…"

"But the real point of doing it at lunch is because my mom works and nobody will be home during lunch so yeah."

"Oh. I see." she looked like she was about to tip over.

"But tomorrow at lunch would be great." she said.

"You'll be done having sex by then?" she asked dumbly.

"So tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

Artemis walked with Megan to the quad. She still had her bear. "So you're skipping lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Did you have a big breakfast?"

"Well no not really." she answered.

Conner was walking with Bart on the opposite side of the school towards the quad.

"Did you eat something?" Conner asked.

"No. Should I?" he looked worried.

"At least Gatorade."

"Right. Don't want to get dehydrated."

"And do push ups."

"Why. Do they make you…. better?" he asked discreetly.

"They make you _look _better."

"Smart."

The four met up and Megan held out a present for Conner. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thank you so much." he opened the gift and saw that it was his track uniform. "It's my track uniform." he said.

"Yeah. But I ironed on a Superman symbol. Your good luck charm."

"But that's _your _good luck charm." he said and she dropped he shirt back in the box while scoffing.

"You don't even like it."

"Of course I like it. I love it."

"Really? Then put it on." she said her face glowing.

"I'm not really comfortable with taking my shirt off in public." he said and her face looked downcast before he added. "But hey, I'll wear it later. I promise." and she smiled.

"Bye guys." Bart wrapped his arm around Artemis and they waved before walking off.

"Bye." they waved back. "So, what do you think?" Conner asked. She gestured to them and then to herself and him again.

"We're gonna wait." she said. "We should just like, totally enjoy this time you know?"

"Yeah. Okay. That's cool." Conner decided to use more will power. "Are you going to carry that with you all day?" he asked gesturing to the bear.

"Hello Megan?" she slapped her head. "Come on lets find out if this thing fits in my locker." And they went off.

* * *

><p><strong>At Diana's Meeting<strong>

"So The International Skating Association is worried about letting you perform." John said to his client.

"John you know I'm not finished. Competition skating is part of my life."

"I know. And they know." he replied, "But they don't want a hypocrite on their ice."

"I'm working on a way to get you put out there in a positive way." Jenn said while typing on her BlackBerry.

"Now what?" she asked. "If I can't skate, I'm done."

"You're not done." John said. " Not until Circe 'The Siren' sings."

"I don't care about what the bitch says. She's just a reporter who hates my guts because I outsmarted her on national television last year." Diana said. "I'm done with this crap. I love skating, yes. But I want more out of life."

"So what do we do?" John asked Jenn specifically.

"We should take a beat and figure this all out," she paused "After Diana decides what she wants. Right?" she asked her.

"Right." she smiled warmly at her P.R.

"We might not have time to think." John complained

* * *

><p><strong>On The Plane<strong>

"Oh come on!" Bruce said. "You're a shark or something." She'd beaten him five times.

"Not really." she said. "What you're witnessing, is a simple strategy. Reading your opponent and adjusting to beat them."

"Oh really?" he asked. "You're reading me?"

She was about to speak when a flight attendant with short blonde hair handed Shayera a heart shaped giant lollipop. "Thank you." she said. She handed one to Bruce and said a flirty, "Happy Valentine's Day." before walking away. He looked down at the candy and pushed it away.

"Yes I've been reading you. Everybody has little signals and giveaways." she continued. "You boarded wearing a suit but no ring. Serious not committed. You let a complete stranger sleep on your arm. Kind but also maybe because you felt lonely and it felt good to be needed. And you pushed away the heart shaped candy, which means either you have to watch your blood sugar, which, based on the amount of syrup you had on your pancakes earlier, I highly doubt, so that means you have a problem with hearts or the holiday hearts are related to." she finished and Bruce was beyond impressed.

"Not bad soldier." he teased

* * *

><p><strong>Terra's Classroom<strong>

"Who can tell me what Valentine's Day is?" Terra asked her second grade class.

"Valentine's Day was the day they shot everybody!" a young boy named Franklin called out.

"That's very informative Franklin. Thank you." Terra said taken aback. "But this is a different Valentine's Day. In Ancient Rome there was a man who wanted all his soldiers to focus on war. So he banned all marriages. But that didn't stop love. A priest who's name was Valentine would marry couples in secret. Until he was found out and thrown in jail on the fourteenth. He stole a paper and pen and sent a note to his loved ones saying, 'Farewell My Valentine.'"

"Ms. Markov, do you have a Valentine?" a little girl in the class asked. And everybody snickered. She just smiled and hid behind a math book.

* * *

><p><strong>Go Green Café <strong>

Slade walked into the floral shop and saw the man from the news that morning. "Hey. I saw you on TV this morning." he said and shook his hand. "Garfield Logan?"

"Yeah. That's me. Did you hear that guys? We're famous!" in response he got whistles and hoots. "So how can I help you?"

"Look. I hate to play this card but I'm a doctor. And I've got a surgery in a couple of hours so I need to get this order filled out and-"

Gar put out a hand and stopped him. "Say no more come to the front of the line. What can I get you."

"I need to send out two separate bouquets. One for each one of my ahem ladies. I'll need your discretion." he whispered.

Garfield with a shocked look on his face just said, "Sure, Sure. I understand. There is a florist code." He wrote down the order. "Cash or credit?"

"Credit. Here you go." he handed him a credit card with his name spelled out.

"Slade Wilson?" he felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

"Yes. Do you need ID or something?"

"No a credit card is fine."

"One is for Terra Markov and the other Adeline Wilson. Here are the addresses."

"Terra Markov would be your girlfriend?"

"Yes." he answered.

"Adeline Wilson, same last name, that would be your wife?"

"Yes. I thought we had an understanding."

"We do." Gar said trying to hold back from strangling the man in front of him. "I'm just making sure I've got it right." He ran the card and looked down with disgust.

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis's House<strong>

Bart took a deep breath and walked inside Artemis's house. He found the family Chihuahua yapping and gave her a toy to chew on. He ran upstairs and spread roses everywhere. He stripped down to his boxers and socks. He grabbed his guitar and began rehearsing a song he wrote for her.

"_Artemis, you're not hard to miss." _he started singing and playing. Something was off so he took off the boxers and his socks. The guitar covered what it needed to. From the front anyways. He started up again.

Artemis's mom Kya walked inside and headed down the hall to pick up a letter she forgot. She heard music coming from upstairs and followed it towards her daughter's room.

"Bart?" he let out a scream.

"Ms. Crock? What are you doing here?"

"I live here! What are you doing here?"

"I'm uh- uh- Rehearsing!"

"Naked? She asked quietly.

He fumbled around trying to collect his things and Kya turned away from him.

"I'm doing an experiment." he bumped into a few CD's and knocked them over, "Shit! I mean Excuse Me!" he corrected himself panicked.

"It's okay I've heard the word before." she assured him.

"I'm just going to go." He ran outside and ran through the neighborhood.

"Bart sweetie cover your Hoo-Hoo!" she called in a mother like tone. He did so and kept running until he saw Atremis's car.

"What the hell are you doing?" Artemis asked her boyfriend.

"Your mother!" he yelled as he got in.

"Your mother?" she asked.

"Sure _my _mom was at _your _house." he said sarcastically

"Oh. _My _mom. Did she see you like that? What did you say?"

"She saw me in your room naked and I told her I was rehearsing a song for you."

"Naked?" she asked running her fingers through her hair. "Did she buy it?"

"I think so. I told her it was experimental." he said taking out his guitar as she turned back to the school. "I wrote a song for you." he started playing the guitar.

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's Area.<strong>

She had her legs up on the table and was playing with a rubber band ball. "If you do that again Vladimir, I vwill khave no choice but to get down off my horse, and punish you." she said with a Russian accent.

"Mail Call!" she heard a familiar voice call out from down the hall and she put her feet down in a panic.

"I'm wearing my thigh high black leather boots carrying my riding crop. Okay. Pull your pants down and bend over." she spoke. "What a sweet ass you have. And I will beat it and beat it and beat it until you submit to me you filthy peasent!" she half yelled-half whispered into the phone. She pulled on a rubber band to simulate a whip. "Dasvidanie!" she said finally. She covered her nose and disguised her voice.

"Thank you for calling 'Naughty Nymphos!' If you were satisfied please leave a tip with your five minute purchase. Remember all payment is discreet." she hung up just as Richard pulled up with a cart full of deliveries for Valentines Day.

"Hey there!" she greeted him.

"Hey Rachel. So how many ways can I say I'm sorry for forgetting Valentine's Day?" he asked "There are ways to start." he said playfully.

"Oh its really not a big deal." she said trying to reassure him.

"To me. It is. I really like you Rachel and I would love to take you out to dinner tonight."

"Sure. Okay." she smiled nervously. "That would be absolutely great." she said.

"Awesome."

"How fast does that cart go?" John stepped out of his office.

"Lets find out." Richard said quickly and pushed off somewhere far from the 'your ass is fired' area.

"Ms. Roth, do you want to tell me why I've got a man on line three asking me to cover him up with bubble wrap and baby oil?"

"Let me take care of that. Right away sir." she said trying to get rid of the caller in record time.

"And he doesn't have a Russian accent so I don't think you'll be needing your horse."

"Oh my god." she covered her nose and mouth, "You heard that?" she panicked.

"Its my line Rachel."

"I am so so sorry. Am I fired?"

"You've got a way with dirty words. Its cool. Just answer my calls first." he said before stepping back into the room.

"Thank God." she sighed as she fell back into her chair relieved.

* * *

><p><strong>On The Road<strong>

Victor was stopped at a red light when all of a sudden something struck the van from behind. "What the hell? Man not today!" he whined. He got out of the car to deal with the damage.

"Do you see this? So you know what its gonna take to fix this?"

"I'm sorry I know it was my fault." a voice said irritated. Vic looked at the woman in sunglasses and sighed.

"Do you know what its going to cost me to fix this?" The back was really wrecked.

"Just call my agent and he'll handle everything. The number is on my card." she held it out to him. He took it and read the name.

"Diana Prince? The skater? Oh my god. Wow. My wife loves you! Could you sign this for her?" he held out his hat.

"Sure no problem." she laughed and gave it back to him after signing. "And about the damage-"

"Forget it. It's not that bad." Victor shrugged it off. "Keep skating Diana! Drive better." he joked.

She thanked him before driving off. He got into the car and drove towards the next light before hearing crashes coming from behind. He immediately got out of the truck and ran to the back to see multiple flower arrangements on the ground, crashed and shattered.

"Gar." he spoke on the phone. "We have a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Reloading Trucks<strong>

"So what do I do man?" Gar asked Vic for advice. "If I tell her, I break her heart. If she finds out her her heart gets broken. Either way she gets hurt."

"Did you at least punch the sleaze ball?"

"It took everything I had not to."

Vic reloaded new arrangements into a different truck. The deliveries would be late but they would get there.

"Do you really want my opinion?"

"Yeah." Gar answered. "Wait no. I mean it depends, What is your opinion?"

"You have to ask yourself, 'What would I want someone to do for me if I were in Terra's situation?"

"Damn. Why do you have to be so freakin' sensitive _today_?" Vic shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Terra's Classroom<strong>

"So if eight times 4 is thirty two, then,-" her door opened with a man and a bouquet of flowers walking in. He moved them from his face and she saw it was Gar.

"Hey!"

"Hey Terra."

"Kids this is my friend Mr. Logan. Say hi." they all waved and yelled hello.

"Take a look at 5 through 8 and do those on your own. I'll come around to check."

"Umm look. They're from-"

"From Slade? Awww they're so great. So he stopped by the shop right? Did you get to meet him?"

"Yeah. I-I met him." he said sourly. "Look. Ter, can I talk to you about something. Do you have a minute?" he pointed to the hallway.

"Yeah sure." she whispered back knowing that something was wrong. "Um class." she spoke in her teacher voice. "Extend it to number 10 and check with your neighbors. Timmy you're in charge okay?"

They walked outside the classroom and spoke. "I'm just so glad you got to see him. The flowers are so cute."

"Yeah super cute. Listen Terra you can't-"

"Oh wait, I'm sorry to interrupt you but, I booked a flight. I'll be leaving at 5:30 and I'll be there by dinner."

"Really? That's great except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"You can't go." he said

"It was your idea."

"Sometimes my ideas suck." he deadpanned. He felt a tug on his pants and looked down to see the same kid from his flower shop earlier. "Hey."

"Mr. Flower Man, where's my flowers. I gave you $13."

"Timmy, I have known 'Mr. Flower Man' a long long time." she smiled at him, only killing him more, "If he says the flowers will be here, trust me they'll be here. I promise you." he nodded and went back into the classroom.

"Don't get on that flight."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because," he stopped there.

"Awww. Gar you are so sweet."

"And very confused."

"I know why you don't want me to go on that flight." she smiled even wider that before. " Its because Slade came into the shop and you saw him."

"Yeah." he said hoping she realized already and he didn't have to tell her the heart wrenching news.

"And you're afraid things will change between us."

"No." he shook his head. "Its not about me Terra."

"Its because I've been there for you all these years. I mean you want to watch some sort of nature show, Babs isn't into and eat vegetarian junk food that she won't go near, I'm your go to gal. Right." she sighed still smiling innocently. "Now this guy is here and you think things might change. But its not going change. I swear to you it won't." She heard chanting from her classroom before he could get a word out.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"Oh god." she said before kissing him on the cheeks and running off, "I'm your buddy, I promise. I swear I'm not going anywhere." She went into the room and tried to break up a fight between four girls.

"OH MY GOD! You kids cut it out right now!" she broke two of them up and another girl had someone in a headlock. Gar came to the door frame and called her name "Terra!"

"I can't talk right now, I'll have to call you later!" she screamed over the chaos. He just walked away feeling stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>The Delivery Van<strong>

Vic stared at Gar the whole ride to his and Barbara's condo with a disapproving stare plastered on.

"Stop looking at me like that. I tried to tell her."

"Not hard enough man."

"Dude! She looks like an abandoned puppy when she cries. Its awful! I'm not going to do that to her. Not on Valentine's Day." He picked up the gold wrapped package and opened the car door.

"I know what day it is Gar. I'm in a big ass truck full of flowers wearing a pink jacket with a fluffy red heart on the back. I know what day it is." he repeated upset and full of rage.

Gar said nothing for a moment took a deep breath and spoke, "I'm going to leave this for Babs and then I'll come back and figure out what to do. I'll just take a minute." he left. Halfway down the driveway Vic thought, _'He's not going to take a minute. I'm going to fish.'_ He grabbed the fishing rod and headed towards their pond.

* * *

><p><strong>At Timmy's School<strong>

Timmy ran towards his babysitter's car and jumped inside really upset. His flowers didn't come that day and he didn't get to give them to his valentine.

"Hey Timmy. Are you okay?" Artemis asked him as she drove off.

"Just drive please! Just drive. I want to get as far away from here as possible." he spoke rapidly getting worked up. Artemis recognized this and told him to concentrate on his breathing.

"Relax. And go!"

"The flowers didn't come and she doesn't know I love her. Please Artemis you have to help me."

"Okay. Of course I'll help you, but first you have soccer practice." she turned the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Jenn's Office<strong>

"Terra I can't believe you're flaking out on me."

"Yeah. I'm sorry for being a hopeless romantic. Besides nobody RSVP's they want you think they have lives."

"Yeah. I hop you have though."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later. I'm on my way to the airport."

"'Kay bye."

* * *

><p><strong>In Gar's House<strong>

Gar raced up the stairs and into his apartment. He saw Barbara standing there. He hid the box under his coat and laughed nervously.

"Hey what are you doing home?" he asked her "Is everything okay?" he noticed she was packing and he looked at the closet to see all of her things gone. Her pictures were gone and her other bags were stuffed.

"I'm sorry. I love you, I do. I'm just not ready for this commitment Garfield." she frowned, "And I didn't know that this morning." she looked ready to cry.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have rushed things."

"You didn't do anything wrong." she told him moving a little bit closer to make her point. "I shouldn't have been surprised when you asked me this morning. I should have been thinking about _our _future but instead I'm not. I'm still focused on _my _future. My job. My career."

"Babe. We're getting married, we're not becoming monks or anything. You can still have your career."

"And my parents."

"We're not your parents." he held her shoulders, "Just because they had a messy divorce doesn't mean we'll get a messy divorce. It's not in your DNA Babs."

"You don't get it." she looked at him and placed the ring in his hands. "There is somebody else who deserves this more than I do." she said, her voice breaking. He nodded and accepted it walking out of the room. He turned back and stood in the doorframe.

"Did you even consider marrying me?" he asked her.

"Of course." she answered truthfully. "But did you want someone who would consider it, or one who already knew?" she asked.

He walked outside and saw Vic fishing in the pond.

"She was there huh?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah." he said downcast.

"So that's it." he said without hesitation. Gar started laughing slightly. "What's so funny man?"

"This is crazy, when she says yes you've got so much trouble believing me and when she says no, you can wrap your head around it."

"I always had a feeling."

"I'm sorry?" he asked taken aback.

"I always had a feeling."

"You never told me."

"I had an inkling."

"You don't keep inklings to yourself! You share them, its in the damn handbook Vic!"

"I'm sorry." he said sincerely.

"I've got to stop Terra don't I?"

"Its in the damn handbook." he quoted his friend as they ran to the van.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awww here comes the hero. The next chapter will be the last. I hope you guys enjoy and also check out the epilogue to Bride Wars.**

**Much Love and Respect**

**~Poppie~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you like this last chapter! Enjoy. This was a side project and I'm completely focused on my epilogue. I'm glad that those of you who commented enjoyed it. But unfortunately its over :(**

**Last Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Airport<strong>

Gar entered the airport and went to the clearest ticket booth.

"Look I need a ticket to-"

"Sorry this counter is for over sized items only."

"But you sell tickets. Right?"

"Over sized items only."

"But you sell tickets?"

"I sell with over sized items not people items!"

"Here's my oversized item. He slammed a trash can on the desk. The man did the same.

"Now it's a matched set. Look buddy. I've been working this miserable job for 30 years don't make me madder than I am." Gar sighed.

"I'm sorry but there's a girl-"

"OH! Don't tell me. There's a beautiful girl and she's getting on that airplane and if she does, she'll never know how you feel about her. Right?"

"Not exactly."

"This girl is dating this creep and she doesn't know it. And I have to let her know because she's…." he searched for a word. "Like sunshine. Everything is better when she's around. And I can't stand the thought of a jackass like him hurting her. And that's exactly what's going to happen if I don't get to her right now." he finished.

"Sunshine huh?"

"Yes sir."

"I'll sell you a ticket." he smiled and made his way through security finally locating Terra.

"Gar? What are you doing here?"

"He's married!"

"What? Who?"

"Slade. He's married."

"He was married and now he's divorced."

"No he's still married. I delivered flowers to his wife. That's how I know."

"I can't believe you're doing this again Garfield. You did it last time, trying to tell me Eddy was gay while we were dating."

"Eddy? He was incredibly gay."

"Eddy's married now. With two kids."

"Eddy had a cat named Barb." he defended. "Speaking of, just tell me this." he looked her dead in the eyes. "Did you believe Barbara would make it?"

"What does that have to do with anything. I don't know, you guys were-"

"Answer the question."

"Fine. In truth no I didn't."

"That's what I'm doing here. Because everyone and their sisters and brothers knew it wouldn't last except me. And they were right. But nobody had the guts to tell me. And now I have a ring with no left hand, a closet with none of her clothes and all because nobody told me."

Terra's face saddened, "Oh God. Barbara left you."

"Yeah she left me today. I don't want to see this happen to you."

"I'm sorry but I'm going to see my boyfriend." she boarded the flight.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Plane<strong>

Shayera changed into her casual clothes and headed back to her seat. Bruce was there and he let her by. The plane shook and the attendant announced that there would be some turbulence.

"You look very pretty." he smiled at her.

"Thank you." he nodded in response.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah. I am." she admitted.

"Don't be. The moment you walk through those doors nothing else will matter." he comforted her. She smiled and looked out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Timmy's Soccer Practice<strong>

"So what are you doing today?" Timmy asked a girl from his class.

"I have to work in my mom's restaurant tonight. We have a wedding and an 'I Hate Valentine's Day Party' to host. "Ms. Markov and her friends have it every year."

"Really?" Timmy asked.

"Uh-huh."

* * *

><p><strong>Jenn's Office<strong>

Wally walked into Jenn's office without asking. He knew she was Diana Prince's publicist and a word from her could get him to number one sports caster in a heartbeat. Jenn's secretary tried to stop him so she followed him in. He found her on the floor.

"Oh god!" he saw her sprawled out on the floor and rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" her secretary asked.

"Do I look okay?"

"Should we call a doctor?" Wally asked.

"No. It's this day. Christmas is cool, New Years is great, and then Valentine's Day every year like clock work." she said with a Brooklyn accent.

"What are you doing tonight Wally?" she asked him from the floor.

"Ummmmm I'm not really here for that. I'm here about the Diana Prince situation but I can make time later for something." he said nervously.

"Relax. I'm not asking you out West." he helped her up. "I just want to know if I am in fact the only person who is actually miserable on this oh so joyous day!" she said the last part with sarcasm.

"I'm working."

"You don't go out on Valentine's Day either?"

"No! I've always hated it."

"Me too. It's my fault I'm alone," she said taking a bite of chocolate. "I'm so neurotic and I don't have time to work on myself because I'm so damn busy fixing other people!" she ranted. Wally nodded in understanding. "My closest relationship is with my BlackBerry. Thank God it vibrates." At this Wally raised an eyebrow. "But you know who has always been there for me? My best friend Candy."

"There's somebody!" Wally said.

"I know its fatty and sugary and-"

"Oh good God." he said realizing she was referring to food and not a person. He got up and tried to pry the box of chocolates from her. In the struggle she continued ranting. "And that will be my life. Every Valentine's Day, until I'm an old lady with rotting teeth."

"No it won't be. Jenn. Come on now." Eventually, they fell back and Wally landed in the office's couch with Jenn in his arms. Tears were streaming down her face so he opted for trying to make her laugh. He rubbed her back and said, "Maybe you could try tofu. It evens out emotions."

"I don't want to grow a mustache."

"You'd look hot with a mustache. Or without it, it doesn't matter to me." she looked up as he said this and their eyes met. She stopped crying and took a deep breath. "You can let go of me now." she assured him. She stood up and allowed him to get on his feet as well.

"I guess we're done here and you can see my secretary. She'll give you what you need."

"Thank you Jenn." and he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Edgar and Estelle's House<strong>

"Okay thank you for letting us know."

"I'm sorry they can't deliver the flowers until tomorrow." Edgar told Timmy.

"It has to be today! It has to!" he ran off and Estelle started to chase after him.

"No. No. Let him go. It's a lot of pressure today for anybody."

"Tell me about it." Artemis sat down at the kitchen table. "I haven't been having the best day either."

"Uh-oh. Is everything okay with Bart?"

"He's great. I mean not really." she took a deep breath. "Bart and I were supposed to have sex today during lunch." Edgar spit out his tea and Estelle clutched her heart. "I just wanted everything to be magical, but then I realized you can't plan something like that."

"Love can't be planned." Edgar said ending silence.

"Its not love she's talking about its sex." Estelle murmured.

"Its just, he's going to Stanford, I'm going to Yale. And It just hit me. Its going to be really tough to stay together. And I thought if we had sex, the connection we made would make everything easier. But hearing myself say it out loud, it sounds kinda stupid I mean what kind of crazy person sleeps with one person in their entire life."

"There are crazy people like us." Edgar smiled.

"Really?" Artemis smiled. "That's amazing."

"Well people weren't as promiscuous as they are now. I was a different time." he continued. As he talked Artemis notice Estelle look away a few times. "We're actually renewing our vows this spring aren't we sweetie?" he smiled brightly and she got up and left the table suddenly. "Could you excuse us."

"Sure. My phone's vibrating anyway." she pulled it out and answered Bart's call. "Hey."

"What's up?" she asked. "No I don't think today's the day babe. I mean think about it do you really want to face my mom after what happened?" She saw Timmy climb on his bike and peddle out on the road.

"Um Bart I've got to go!" She ran to the car and followed after him

Back in the living room Estelle was in tears. "And I was so lonely while you were away."

"So you had an affair."

"You are the only man, I've ever loved."

"Then why tell me this now?"

"Its been bothering me. You deserve to know the truth."

"The truth makes everything else seem like a lie."

"I'm so sorry." he just walked away and left her crying.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Plane<strong>

"So why do you hate heart shaped candy?" Shayera asked.

"I'm recently single." he stated.

"Oh well you could go for the stewardess, she seems to like you." she smirked.

"Wha- no."

"Yeah. She looks over here every five seconds."

"She doesn't." he defended. She started counting down. "You want to bet on it?" he challenged.

"I'll bet you a bag of pretzels." she accepted and counted down again. Sure enough the woman looked over at Bruce.

"That's a coincidence." Shayera counted down again but stopped on three because she walked over and winked at Bruce.

"Can I get you anything?"

"A bag of pretzels please." Shayera asked.

"Make it two." Bruce raised two fingers. Shayera laughed when the stewardess walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Local Hospital<strong>

Terra walked down the hall and went to go see if Slade had checked into the hospital. A nurse who recognized what was going on sat down and had a talk with her. Terra in return had only one question.

"What restaurant did you say he and his wife were dining in?"

* * *

><p><strong>At Diana Prince's Press Conference<strong>

"Ladies and gentlemen I know you have all had questions about Ms. Prince and he's here to answer them." Jenn spoke with confidence. Diana stepped up to the microphone.

"Look I know you all have been calling me a feminist who only sticks to her career. And has no personal life. So the clichéd excuse of 'retiring because I need time with my family' is out. But that's just it. I want a family. There is no rule against that in the hand book. And there's no rule that says I can't be with a man and have my career." she took a deep breath. "I have been having really hot sex with a guy I really love." she said emitting shocked looks from the audience. "And that's that. As much as I love female empowerment and all the girls I've inspired, well I'm just saying, its fine to have something on the side." she said simply.

"We will now be answering questions." Jenn spoke into the mic again. "Okay um Ms. Prince will take a question from Wally West." she smiled at him.

He smiled back and asked the question. "Ms. Prince does this mean you will continue skating for the IWISCA?"

"As long as they'll have me."

* * *

><p><strong>In Artemis's Car<strong>

Artemis kept searching for Timmy, whom she lost completely when she had to stop behind train tracks. She passed The Bistro and kept calling Estelle and Edgar.

"Pick up the phone guys! Please?" she pleaded.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside The Bistro<strong>

Slade walked in and took a seat next to his wife. "So great to see you sweetie."

"Happy Valentine's Day." Terra walked in front of the table making him choke on his water. "Would you like to hear our specials?"

"That would be great." Adeline said.

"Okay today the chef is serving something he named 'The Lying Stinking Pig.'"

"You're kidding. How is that prepared?" she asked.

"Well first she takes the pig's testicles and cuts them off. Then she chops them up into really tiny little pieces. After that's done she pulverizes them and adds some sage, feta, guda and then she shoves them up the pig's, well for lack of a better word , ass." Slade was shifting uncomfortably as she spoke.

"Really?" she asked.

"That's right. Then she cuts out the **cold** **useless** heart, fillets it on both sides and it's a meal!" she smiled.

"I'll have the salmon." she said disgusted.

"Okay. And for you sir?" she asked Slade.

"I- I- I d-don't know." he stuttered.

"Really? Well just so you know, the pig's heart looks something like this." she pulled out the same toy he gave her that morning. "I'll give you some time, to _juggle _the choices." she walked away and went to the owner of the restaurant.

"Nicely done." he complemented. "My son Franklin, loves your class Ms. Markov."

"Thank you. He's very imaginative. And thank you for letting me do... that."

"You needed closure, it was the least I could do." the man patted her shoulder.

"Bye, I'll see you at Parent's Night." she left.

* * *

><p><strong>The IHVD Party<strong>

Jenn entered the Indian restaurant and set everything up. _'One lonely party coming up.'_ she thought bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel and Richard<strong>

Rachel entered the restaurant and found Richard sitting at the table. He called her over and she sat down and smiled. "Hey." she turned to the left and saw two people making out right next to them. The restaurant was designed for group occasions and there were only long tables. No singles, no doubles. Just one long table and a bunch of dates and couples on opposite sides of each other. It was all Richard could find on short notice.

"You look great." he complimented.

"Thank you. You look great too."

"So I was-"

"You know-"

"I'm sorry-"

"You go ahead-" Their voices overlapped each other.

"You go first I insist." Rachel said. "Do you want to be an agent?"

"No. But I might as well learn the business. I might need an agent later on, you know?" he nodded and took a sip of water.

"That's my glass!" a man sitting next to Rachel complained. Richard spit it out and Rachel snorted.

"Here" she offered it to the man. "I haven't touched mine so you can have it."

"Thank you."

"Well its Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day." he said simply. He got smacked in the chest by his wife. "What did I do?"

"I'm sorry this is such a zoo Rachel." Richard quickly apologized.

"No its okay. I mean they're fighting," she pointed to her right "and they're mating, she pointed to the left where the two were still going at it. "And I'm in the zoo with _you_." she smirked. He smiled back at her. And she shook her head to the side trying not to psyche herself out. "God. Richard, I really like you. I really do. These past two weeks have been really really fun. I wanted to know how you felt about the idea of-" her phone rang the techno ring tone again and she excused herself to take it outside.

"Alright Stanley, you listen to me and you listen good." she spoke in a western accent, we're gonna make this hard and we're gonna make this quick!" she half yelled-whispered into the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Near Vic's House<strong>

"Luckily, she didn't love him." Vic said to Gar as they walked to his house.

"How do you know?" Gar asked.

"Well for one thing she was too calm about the whole thing. She played it cool. She was in control."

"So all love must be devastating?" Gar asked.

"You don't step into love my friend, you fall in." Vic said. "Head over heels."

"You can be deep sometimes." he noted

"Scary isn't it?" Vic joked. "But seriously, have you seen somebody fall in love. It's ugly. Toxic. But it works out in the end most of the time. The night's not over yet. Make something happen."

"Thank you." they exchanged a bro hug.

"Hey Vic. One did you survive?"

"That's easy. I married my best friend." he looked at Karen playing with the kids through the window.

"I thought I was your best friend?" Gar asked in mock jealousy.

"You're my man. That's my lady." he explained. "Later."

* * *

><p><strong>At The Airport<strong>

"Have a great trip." Bruce called after Shayera.

"Thanks. I'll look you up on MyFace." she joked.

Bruce made his way through baggage claim and walked found Alfred. "Welcome back Master Wayne."

"Hey Alfred. How is everything?"

"Quite alright. How was your flight?"

"It was great." he smiled. One of the best I've had.

"I take it you've seen the news."

"What news?" he was handed a newspaper immediately. Alfred could be scary efficient sometimes. He looked up after reading the article. He saw Shayera running her fingers through her hair. She picked up her bags and went to sit down. Bruce walked over to her.

"Hey soldier, is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Its just my shuttle is going to take 8 stops to get me home."

"Take my car."

"I can't. How will you get home?"

"I just found out I can wait." he looked at the newspaper again.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"He's a lucky guy." he complimented Shayera as she and Alfred walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Indian Restaurant<strong>

"Sweetie are you sad? Did you get many Valentine's?" The woman asked her daughter. She in turn didn't say anything. "Don't worry when the time comes your father and I will find you a wonderful Indian boy."

"Cheer up Rini." Bart said "I'll be your Valentine." she smiled a little bit as he ruffled her long hair.

"Bart right now you need to be our delivery boy. We have a wedding and a private party."

"I'm on it."

* * *

><p><strong>The IHVD Party<strong>

"SO much fun!" Jenn said while popping a nearby balloon.

* * *

><p><strong>Richard and Rachel's Date<strong>

Rachel had been gone for a while and Richard decided to go look for her. "Hello?" He asked the young woman at the candy counter, "Have you seen a woman walk by here, pale skin, black and blue dress long black hair? Purple looking eyes?"

"Oh yeah! I totally saw her!" she said while holding on to a giant bear. "She had the prettiest contacts I have ever seen!" Her red hair was bouncing as she spoke.

"Actually they're natural."

"Ohhhh. She's a keeper! She went outside a while ago."

"Thank you." he smiled at the young lady and walked outside. She was seated on the back of a bench hitting herself with her purse. He walked behind her and stood listening to her speak.

"You best put that blindfold on right now Stanley." she said still in her western persona. "You know what's going to happen. I'm gonna lick you all up and down like a kitty cat." she purred and meowed. "Okay I'm going to have to let you cool down from that one. Talk to you next time." she hung up the phone threw it in her bag and turned to see Richard.

"That is a very unusual way to talk to your boss."

"Wait. No its not what you think Dick!" she said climbing down from the bench.

"Oh really because I think you left me at dinner to go talk dirty to your boyfriend Stanley."

"Wait no." he started to walk away "I moonlight as an adult phone entertainer."

"Like phone sex?"

"Yeah. Like phone sex." she said quietly "Valentine's Day is the busiest day of the year for phone sex. Surprise."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked.

"Okay lets see. Um I owe a hundred thousand dollar student loan. And I have no idea how I'm going to pay it off and I've got no health insurance. So if you have another job that can pay for a poetry major's debt at over $40 an hour while she keeps her clothes on, I'm all yours." she said her voice breaking slightly from her monotone.

"Okay. I'm gone." he walked away again.

"Well are you at least gonna call me?"

"I would but I don't know if I can afford it." he said. Rachel stood there mouth agape. She turned on her heels and Richard felt like hitting himself. "Rachel." he started chasing after her. "You know I didn't mean that." he tried to apologize. "This is just a little bit too much for me and I was a circus kid. This is me its not you." Rachel rolled her eyes and looked down and she crossed her arms. "I'm sorry."

Richard walked to The Jump City Park. He had planned to take Rachel after dinner until _that _happened and heard a man trying to get in. He helped him out and presented him with the extra ticket he had gotten for Rachel.

"Thank you. That was very kind of you."

"Its no problem…"

"Edgar."

"Richard. Its nice to meet you sir."

"You too. So, alone on Valentine's Day? There's gotta be a story there."

"Not a good one. Trust me. Probably one of the worst I've heard in a long time."

"Wanna bet?" he asked.

* * *

><p><strong>At Go Green Café <strong>

"Mister." Timmy walked up to Gar. "You owe me flowers." he said breathless.

"Where are we taking them?" he asked as he held the one in the gold package out to him.

* * *

><p><strong>At The IHVD Party<strong>

Jenn knew her party was a bust. Then Terra came in looking pissed off. "You came?"

She just nodded.

"What happened?" she asked bracing herself.

Terra pointed to the piñata with a questioning look and Jenn handed her the bat as if to say go ahead.

She twirled it around a few times before speaking.

"He's married." she hissed smashing the heart shaped piñata. "AHHHH." she attacked it until it fell to pieces. She relaxed and took a seat.

"Now that's open heart surgery." she deadpanned.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Park<strong>

"So this telephone girl, you like her huh?"

"I thought she had the trifecta." he replied.

"What's that?"

"You know. The three S's. Smart, Sweet and Sexy."

"_That's_ my trifecta." he said pointing to the screen. A picture of a younger Estelle was on the screen.

"It was really her?" Richard asked. "She was hot!"

"She still is." he laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Restaurant<strong>

"You guys came!" Jenn said to one of the girls. "I thought you had a date with your boyfriend."

"And I thought you had a date with your ex-boyfriend." Terra inquired

"Same guy." they replied. At that moment more and more people came in. "What the hell happened to the piñata?"

"It got what it deserved." Terra laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>In Artemis's Car<strong>

"Okay you guys." Artemis said, "I've been calling you forever!" she really had been . She pulled over to the side. "Nobody's picking up. I've been checking Timmy's favorite spots and he's nowhere to be found." She looked up and saw Timmy. "I just found him!" she noticed he was in a pink van. Van? "Shit!" she whispered quietly. "What the hell are you doing in a van Timmy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back At The Party<strong>

"Michael." a woman held up a picture of her ex, "Broke up with me the day of the birthday party, then still showed up for cake." she threw it into the fire and the crowd went.

"Burn Baby Burn!"

"Does the Fire Marshall know about this?" Wally joked surprising Jenn from behind. He held a glass in his hand and she looked shocked.

"Wally?" she asked. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I have sometime before my 10:00 Broadcast and I heard my people were here." he gestured to the other Valentine's Day haters.

"How did you know where?"

"Your secretary."

"Ahhhhh." they clinked glasses. Terra walked over to introduce herself to the newest party member.

"Hello I'm Terra Markov."

"Wally West." he offered a hand and she shook it.

"From the news? Nice to meet you. So what brings you and Jenn together?"

"I'm her date for the evening actually." he smirked. And Jenn almost choked on her wine.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside The Restaurant<strong>

"Timmy! Timmy you stop right there!" Artemis yelled out to the boy who was outside the Indian restaurant.

"I'm sorry." he started apologizing as Gar got some things out of the truck.

"You can't do that to me again! Do you understand?"

"Is everything okay here?" Gar asked.

"Yeah its fine. I'm his babysitter." Artemis introduced herself.

"I'm his florist." he shook her hand.

"I'm just glad you're okay. Do you need me to go in there with you?"

"No. I think this is one of those things I have to do myself." he smiled at them.

* * *

><p><strong>In Bruce's Car<strong>

Shayera was anxious as they got closer and closer to the address. Even in the traffic.

"I've been driving Mr. Wayne for years. He's never given up his car for anybody." he smiled. "You must be pretty special."

She looked out the window and smiled softly.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Park<strong>

"EDGAR!" Estelle called out his name.

"ESTELLE?" he stood up and left Richard with his chair.

"EDGAR!"

"ESTELLE I'M HERE!" he ran as fast as a man his age could towards her. She grabbed his shoulders.

"Listen to me Edgar. You know I love you. And I know I let you down and you don't think I deserve forgiveness, but you're going to give it to me anyways because when you love someone, you have to love all of them! That's the job!" Richard saw this and looked away thinking for a moment about what the woman said.

"I know that now." Edgar said.

"You have to love the good things as well as the bad things about them." she said her voice breaking. He just kissed her. "I understand. I'll never leave you." he reassured her and the crowd made the classic studio audience 'awwwww' and cheered for them. Richard picked up his coat and left.

* * *

><p><strong>At The IHVD Party<strong>

Wally played piano and the group belted out a tune of 'I Will Survive.' Terra wasn't quite to the singing stage of moving on so she sat at the bar.

"Terra. One of Rini's little friends from school was looking for you." she brought Timmy over.

"Oh my goodness Timmy are you okay? Does someone know you're here?"

"My baby sitter's outside." he explained quickly. "This is for you." he held out the box Gar had given him earlier.

"For me?" she asked

"Uh- huh. Because, you're my valentine." she looked shocked and flattered.

"Well Thank you." she accepted the box and opened it. The flower was one of the rarest orchids in the world. It was pink with red in the middle of it. It had red thorns on its white stem. It was widely known as, 'The Valentine Orchid'. "Timmy, this is beautiful." she covered it. "But are you sure I'm the one you want to give this to?"

"Yeah. I think so. Why?" he asked.

"Well when you pick a Valentine, you have to be sure it's the right person. Otherwise, you may be overlooking someone who's been there all along." she looked towards Rini.

"Rini?"

"Uh-huh." Terra nodded.

"But I don't love her. I love you Ms. Markov. Is it the age difference? Is it my height? Cause I'm gonna grow."

"It still wouldn't be right. Because I know she really likes you." Terra explained.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really really."

"We do have a lot in common." He thought, "We both love giraffes!"

"You see its things like that, that can turn a friend from someone that you like, to someone that you love."

"Has that ever happened to you Ms. Markov?" he asked. She laughed a little before thinking about it. Before she knew it she realized everything she just said_. 'Otherwise you might be overlooking someone who's been there all along.' _She needed to take her own advice.

"Hello?" he asked bringing her out of her gaze.

"Timmy you are the most special Valentine I have ever had. Trust me." she said before giving him a hug and calling Rini over.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Of The Restaurant<strong>

"Bart can I be honest with you?" Artemis talked to him as he loaded the delivery van.

"I love it when you're honest." he flirted.

"Okay good. Because I don't think I'm ready for this." she fiddled with her hand.

"Lie to me."

"I'm being so serious. I thought if we did this, we would have this bond and it would keep up together. And it can't happen if its planned."

"But we have so many chances to make it happen."

"See! Right there! Did you hear what you said? '_Make _it happen?' I don't want to have to _make _it happen. I love you Bart. I really do. But I think we should wait." he looked down. "I'm sorry." she added

"Don't worry about it." he smiled. "Besides we can still make out." She giggled and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER THAT NIGHT<strong>

**In Megan's Building**

Megan and Conner kissed goodbye and when he left down the elevator, she slid down the wall and smiled. "I love you." she said. She stood up grabbed her bear and went inside.

**Indian Restaurant**

Bart texted Artemis and smiled as he let a balloon from Jenn's party go free. He was done cleaning up for the night. And could go home.

Artemis got the text and smiled.

_**I will **__**always **__**love you**_

_**-Happy Valentine's Day**_

**At Karen and Vic's **

The two swung on a few swings and talked and laughed as they shared memories. She kissed him and they went to the outdoor table to share a late dessert.

**At The Park**

Edgar and Estelle laughed and danced long after everybody left. They were in love and starting all over again.

**Bruce's Jump Apartment**

Bruce walked into the living room and saw her lying there. He walked up behind her and she looked at him.

"You saw?" she asked.

"I saw."

"No more secrets Bruce."

"Thank you Diana."

**At Jump City News Station**

Wally walked towards Jenn. She sat on the steps of the news station. "Well those stairs never looked so good."

"Great report."

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's Apartment<strong>

Rachel was in in her apartment trying to meditate. She did everything Jenn told her to. She took a warm bath dressed in a night gown and ate ice cream. But that didn't work so she tried it her way. Suppressing all emotions. But she couldn't control herself. She started to cry silently and walked over to the window seat to look at the city. She heard someone at the door, so she composed herself the best she could and answered it.

"Who is it?" she opened it to see Richard with his camera. He took a picture of her and it fell out.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Whatever." she said coldly and let him by. "I am sorry you found out about my job the way you did. It was awkward and strange but that is the only thing I'm going to apologize for." she crossed her arms.

"I should be apologizing." he said seriously "If you have to be an adult phone entertainer then, its okay."

"I don't know Dick, I mean you found out there was something you didn't like about me, then you judged me and left. I don't see that as a promising future for us." she deflected.

"You're absolutely right. You know what?" he asked her. "I spent all night in a park and I actually learned something. When you're in a relationship, you have to accept a person for who they are flaws and all. And I accept you because I really like you Rachel. These past two weeks have been great. Aside from the dirty talking." she laughed a little bit. "And if you turn your back on something as important as l- as love," he finally said it, "then you're an idiot. So I got this for you at the store." He handed her a handmade card with pictures of them from that morning on it. Pasted on with glitter glue was a big 'S-O-R-R-Y' "There's one missing though." He added the picture he had taken when she opened the door. She looked at the pictures and looked back up at him from underneath her eyelashes. She was about to speak when her phone rang and the techno song played. She answered it and spoke in a western accent.

"Sugar can't answer the phone right now." she hung up. "She's gotta make love to her boyfriend on Valentine's Day." she smiled slightly and kissed him. "And for the record, _this _is what I like. Something simple." he made a mental note of that as he kissed her again.

"Okay well lets keep things really simple." he whispered.

"I also like make-up sex." she said playfully.

"What a coincidence." he played along.

"You too?" she asked

"Yep."

"Yay." she said in a low sexy tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Terra and Gar<strong>

Terra drove to Gar's house and walked up to the bridge over the stream they had that passed through other people's houses. She looked up to see him throwing flowers into the water and walked up next to him.

"Hey. What's this?"

"The flowers nobody bought."

You throwing them away?"

"No. I like the idea of somebody looking at these tomorrow and wondering where they came from." he said quietly. "I used to take the ones people didn't buy. When my dad owned the shop." he explained. "And arrange them and leave them on some random person's door step. Then I'd leave a note with them saying, 'Somebody Out There Loves You.'" he threw another one in. "Then I got to thinking, what if that person found out it was me? And would they want me to be the one that loves them?"

"I would." Terra looked him in the eyes. They moved closer then Gar pulled away.

"Am I about to kiss my best friend?"

"I hope so." she said and they moved closer again and kissed.

"Not great." she said after they broke apart.

"Incredibly awkward!" they laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>At Jump City News Station<strong>

"Thank you again for giving me the opening question Jenn." Wally said sincerely

"No problem." she held out her hand. He shook it then brought her into a kiss. He broke it soon after and apologized.

"No it was great." she kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Slade's Apartment<strong>

Slade was watching TV with a pizza box looking over at his daughters empty room and his wife's vacant closet, wondering where he went wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Streets of Jump City<strong>

Babs walked down the street and talked on her BlackBerry. She hung up and looked at a flyer for an opening position in Gotham City.

* * *

><p><strong>Timmy's House<strong>

Timmy was in bed trying to fall asleep. He felt somebody touch his shoulder and turned to see Shayera. He had a big smile on his face. "Mommy!" he yelled and he hugged her.

"You're so big now." she told him as she shook with her tears. "I've missed you so much."

Edgar and Estelle watched from the door way and he held her close.

* * *

><p><strong>Gar and Terra<strong>

"Did you expect it to be better?' Gar asked Terra.

"Kinda I mean. I think its because we both knew it was going to happen so we didn't-" Gar caught her off guard and kissed her passionately.

"I hate not living up to my expectations." he said and they kissed again.

* * *

><p><em>"This is HotSpot coming at you one last time today. There are only thirty seconds left to tell your sweet heart how much you love them. So continue loving each other as you count down to say those three words we all want to hear." he took a deep breath.<em>

_"Lets. Get. Naked."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A story that's long over due. You know me by now sticking to the movies. There is somewhat of a three way Xover. TT, YJ, and JLU. One day. One city. Two Words. Valentine's Day. What does love mean to these Jump City residents? You just found out. Congrats.**

**I'm glad you guys enjoyed this story.**

**Much Love and Respect**

**~Poppie~**


End file.
